1.100
Blacklight: Retribution v1.100 Patch Notes ("Onslaught Patch") NEW GAME MODES *Onslaught: Fight off increasingly difficult waves of enemies in this four-player cooperative game mode. Available in four difficulty levels: Easy, Medium, Hard, and the headshots-only Hardcore. *Search and Destroy: This new multi-round, limited-respawn game mode tasks one team with planting a deadly bomb, while the other team must prevent or defuse it. *Last Man Standing: A multi-round Deathmatch variant with no respawns. Winner takes all. *Last Team Standing: A multi-round Team Deathmatch variant with no respawns. Kill all opposing team members to win. NEW MAPS *Metro: This underground rail terminal is full of cover and tight spaces to surprise your foes. *Safehold: Above ground, this railway station has plenty of cover, but an open courtyard in the middle can turn quickly into a bloodbath. *Centre: A quarantined area which appears to have been a shopping centre before the infection (Only available in Onslaught gamemode.) PREMIUM SERVER MUTATORS *You can now define the number of rounds a match lasts, up to 15. This applies to all game modes, even those that normally do not have multiple rounds. *Team Swap: Set whether teams swap after every round, after half the rounds have been played, or never swap at all. *Disable Join in progress: Enabling this option prevents players from joining once the match has started. In multi-round games, new players will spectate until the end of the current round and join at the beginning of the next. *Many mutators now have a "Default" option, which will cause the server to use the default setting for the game mode. BALANCE CHANGES *Light Machine Gun: Spread-Aim increased from 1.26 to 1.72. Increased the initial recoil. *Submachine Gun/Tactical SMG: Max range reduced from 80 to 60. *Heavy Assault Rifle: Spread-Move increased from 3.11 to 4.60, Increased max aim spread to not be zero *Bullpup Full Auto: Decreased the magnitude of side recoil when the weapon starts firing. Overall recoil reduced. *Burstfire SMG: Max range reduced from 80 to 70. *Assault Rifle: Reduced initial recoil, increased magnitude of recoil pattern, and reduced the size of random recoil. This should make overall recoil similar, but less random. *Combat Rifle: Reduced recoil while aiming. Increased recoil recovery. *Burstfire Rifle: Increased Spread-Move from 4.70 to 5.07. *Stun Shurikens: Thrown shurikens now disappear after 15 seconds. *The Deployable Turret's AI has been substantially improved. UI *Joining a premium server now displays a pop-up listing all of the mutators on that server. *You can now join a Friend's game as a spectator. STATS *Stats have been added for Onslaught and Search And Destroy. *Projectile items now properly assign their damage, hits, and kills to the correct weapon. *The Flag Captures stat has been renamed to Captures for consistency across game modes. *The Earned XP stat is now calculated properly. *The distance traveled in the Scorpion Tank in Siege no longer adds to the Distance Traveled in Hardsuit stat. BUG FIXES *Players with their rank set as their title will now show it correctly in Clan/Friend/Party listings. *Joining a friend's game while already in a match will now properly terminate your connection to the first match's Teamspeak channel. *Fixed an issue that could prevent certain premium servers from being properly renewed. *GP is now properly earned for kills during round 1 of Siege. *The Shotgun AR-K will now properly fire if you pressed and held the fire button while equipping it. *You can no longer get outside the map in Decay. *You can no longer get outside the map in SeaPort. *You can no longer get outside the map in Vortex. *Fixed an issue that could sometimes cause items attached to mail to appear multiple times. de:1.100 Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches Category:Patches